beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Any Means Possible
Any Means Possible is the 15th episode of Beauty and the Beast. Summary SENDHIL RAMAMURTHY (“HEROES”) JOINS THE CAST — New Assistant District Attorney Gabriel Lowan arrives at the precinct, suspicious that cases involving the vigilante are being mishandled, and wanting answers. Cat is determined to protect Vincent at any cost, which includes tracking down a witness and threatening him at a gala masquerade ball. Meanwhile, Vincent worries he may lose control if he gets romantically involved with Cat. Episode Recap The episode begins with Vincent and Cat making out but, as things become more intense, Vincent isn’t able to control himself and he begins to turn. He tells Cat to leave. Cat tells him to calm down, and she tries kissing him again. Vincent shoves her aside and gets out of the bed. His claws come out and now he has completely turned. He picks up Cat and throws her. He then walks towards her, and hits her again. Vincent wakes up from his nightmare. He is glad that it was just a dream. He goes to get coffee and Cat arrives. Cat thought that they could hang out together for a while. JT is happy for both of them, and leaves for his class. Vincent looks slightly worried. He tells her that he needs to leave. Cat feels weird and tells him that, after the kiss, she thought that things would be different between them. Vincent tells her he wants that as well, but he needs to leave and tells her that he will meet her soon. Evan is with Muirfield and a man, who appears to be the Chief, goes through his research material. He then asks Evan to leave. Evan is pissed and tells him that he was promised a position in Muirfield. The man tells him that he is not Muirfield material, and asks him to leave. Cat is talking to Brooke over the phone, and a guy accidentally walks into the women’s locker room. He overhears Cat telling Brooke that she and Vincent haven’t had sex yet, because Vincent is acting a little freaky. The guy tells Cat that anyone who passes a chance to get naked with her is out of his mind. He leaves. Cat arrives at work, and tells Tess that she would like to talk for two minutes. She knows that Tess is still upset with her. She tells Tess that Vincent avoided having sex with her and then, to complicate things, she ran into a half naked man in the locker room. Joe arrives with the ADA, and we see that he is the same guy Cat met in the locker room. Joe introduces ADA Gabe Lowan to the detectives. Cat is shocked. Tess tells Cat that the DA feels that the vigilante’s cases are not being handled properly, so his team is going to set up shop at the precinct until the vigilante is caught. He has brought two of his men with him, Garnet and Noel, and they are known to shoot first and then ask questions. Cat is worried. Gabe asks Tess to meet him in the conference room. He puts up a friendly facade, but Tess sees right through it. He wants to know if Joe is capable of leading the investigation to find his brother’s killer. Also, he wants to know why Tess requested for a partner change, right after the evidence was tampered. He knows that a page was torn from the reporter’s diary, and that was a questionable suicide case. Tess realizes that Gabe has done his homework well. JT arrives from the University and asks Vincent how it went. Vincent tells JT it didn’t happen. He says that he was scared. Cat arrives and JT leaves again. Cat tells Vincent that Joe brought in “two trigger happy cops” to hunt him. Vincent doesn’t seem too affected by that. He is upset about the fact that the public thinks that he is a cold-blooded murderer. Cat tells him that they should try finding the man who was supposed to kill Darius, and convince him to testify for him. Vincent pulls away and tells her that it will not work. Cat tells him that she is trying to help him, and pulling away wouldn’t work either. Vincent then tells her about his nightmare. He then tells her that two years ago he was with a woman and, when they got close, he couldn’t control himself and he turned. He did not kill her, only because she managed to get away. Cat assures him that he has always been able to control himself around her. He tells her that he has never felt so out of control when he is around her. They then discuss about Darius’ case. Three months ago, Darius opened up a bar. It did not make any profit, so he was unable to repay to the loan sharks. It got dangerous, especially because the loan shark was Gregory Cole, the man found dead with Darius. Cat tells him that they need to find the guy who fled the scene. She then tells him to check on Curtis Roth, who is a money guy in the East Coast crime syndicate. Cat wants to question this guy. Vincent tells her that he will do it. Vincent then goes to meet Curtis, and pretends to be a drug dealer. Curtis tells him that he needs to speak to his boss. Vincent leaves, but he hides behind the door and overhears Curtis talking to his boss, Ray. Cat gets the file on Ray Sheckman and gives it to Evan. She wants him to find some evidence that links Ray to Darius’ murder. Evan tells her that the new team has already got leads on Ray, but they don’t have enough proof. After Cat leaves, Vincent calls Muirfield and tells them about Ray. He also tells them that Ray could be the only guy who has seen the “beast”. Cat then goes to meet Gabe. Gabe knows that Cat did something terrible, for Tess wanting to end their partnership. Cat figures out that he is trying to lure a confession out of her. She tells him that they are not on the same side. He says that they are and closer than she can imagine. He tells her that his mother was murdered and he has to live with it. He then turns to pick up his coffee, and we see that his hands are trembling. He quickly gathers himself and leaves. Cat is at home and Vincent arrives. She tells him that the new hit men have got a lead on Ray and, if they get to him first, then Ray will testify against Vincent. She tells him that Ray has good contacts, he is also on the board of the Whitmore Museum, and the opening gala is tonight. It is going to be a masquerade party and she wants Vincent to be there, because she might require back up. Later, Cat arrives at the party and she looks stunning. She walks up to Ray and starts flirting with him. She then tells him that she would like to see the Asian gallery, but it is closed. Ray tells her that he could arrange for a private tour. Cat agrees. Gabe arrives at the party. Evan is present at the party, and he is keeping an eye on Ray. Ray goes to find Cat, and Cat draws her gun on him. Vincent, who has turned, pins Ray to the floor. Cat tells Ray that he should confess to the cops that he ordered the hit on Darius and his girlfriend, or else the beast would shred him. Ray agrees and runs away. He runs into Evan and tells him that he saw “something”. Gabe arrives, and Ray tells him that he wants to talk to him in private. Ray tells him that he wants full immunity, in exchange of what he is going to tell him. He tells him that the vigilante killed Darius to save the girl. Gabe asks him if he got a good look at the vigilante and Ray says no. Gabe knows that Ray is lying. The next day, the guy from Muirfield calls Evan and tells him that their deal is on and he will get the job he was promised. He also tells him about the headlines, where Ray was found dead in the Museum. Joe calls Cat into the conference room, where Tess and Evan are waiting for her. The new team enters and Joe tells everyone that they will be consolidating into a new unit, and their purpose would be to catch the vigilante. He then tells them that Gabe and he have been working together since the beginning. He says that Gabe was only trying to make sure that they have the right kind of cops on this case, who put justice above everything. Cat reluctantly says that she is in. Gabe holds a press conference and declares that they have a new task force in place to catch the vigilante. Cat arrives to meet Vincent, and Vincent tells her that he saw the press conference. So, now he has both Muirfield and NY’s finest cops hunting for him. Cat tells him that she will do whatever it takes to protect him. They kiss, and make love. We see that Vincent is able to control the beast. The episode ends. http://www.tvrage.com/Beauty_and_the_Beast_2012/episodes/1065264376/recap Quotes Cast Starring *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop Guest Starring *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Gabriel Lowan *William deVry as Dr. Sorenson *Ryan S Williams as Eddie Newell Co-Starring *Shadia Ali as Door Girl Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x15 Promo "Any Means Possible" (HD)|Short Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x15 Extended Promo "Any Means Possible" (HD)|Extended Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x15 Producer's Preview "Any Means Possible" (HD)-1363122150|Producer's Preview Beauty and the Beast 1x15 Sneak Peek "Any Means Possible" (HD)|Sneak Peek Pictures Any Means Possible_1.jpg Any Means Possible_2.jpg Any Means Possible_3.jpg Any Means Possible_4.jpg Any Means Possible_5.jpg Any Means Possible_6.jpg Any Means Possible_7.jpg Any Means Possible_8.jpg Any Means Possible_9.jpg Any Means Possible_10.jpg References Trivia *Any Means Possible was watched by 1.43 million viewers in the USA. *This marks the first appearance of Gabe Lowen. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes